Blood, Zombies, and Other Beautiful Things
by VioletIsabelleLovett
Summary: A prequel to my story, "The Beauty of Annihilation". Doctor Netta Lopez is completing her mission for Groiup 935, her trust of Doctor Richtofen keeping her fighting. Now AU of the zombie story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm glad I'm able to get started on a semi-new chapter story. As you now know, this is a prequel to my story 'The Beauty of Annihilation'. This will give background to my OC, Netta, and explain a few things that I didn't make too clear in my previous story. I'm hoping this will prove to be okay. Please, please tell me if Netta seems to be Mary-Sue. That's definitely something I'm really trying to avoid. Thank you for reading, and please review honestly!**

Doctor Netta Lopez stood next to the unfinished teleporter, gazing at it with an intense stare. So many emotions were floating through her mind now, and the young woman wasn't sure what to feel. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. So, when Doctor Harper walked into the room and called out her name, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh! My apologies Doctor Lopez. I just wanted to tell you that the teleporter will be ready in an hour."

Netta nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Doctor Harper."

No matter how many times Doctor Ray Harper heard Netta speak, he could never pinpoint what made her voice so beautiful. The young woman had a Spanish accent, and no matter if she was angry or calm, her voice always had this majestic sound to it, as if she were a princess.

She wasn't half-bad in ways of looks either. Her parents both being native to Spain, she was very dark skinned with long, dark, thick hair that was usually pulled back in a ponytail. She was very tall, standing at about 6'1" and very slim. Despite her beauty, she was unmarried and did not have a boyfriend or fiancée.

He cleared his throat. "Professor Smith just wants me to make sure that you are definitely ready for this mission. You know what to expect, yes?"

Netta scowled. "_Yes. _I am aware, Doctor. I can't tell you how many times I've had someone ask me that! I know what I need to do. My God, just because a woman is doing field work, doesn't mean I must be treated like a hospital patient."

Doctor Harper nodded. "My apologies. This _is _ a bit more than field work, however. We're mainly concerned about Doctor Richtofen. He's had...well, there are many reasons we have not to trust him, as you may know."

Netta glared darkly at him. "I trust that man with my life. Have you ever worked with him in the lab Doctor Harper? Have you really been able to see just what a brilliant _genius_ he is?"

Doctor Harper grimaced. "Doctor Lopez, there was a report...Richtofen disappeared for hours, and then came back...and he-he just went insane! I mean, we honestly think he may have a clinical case of schizophrenia. And now he's out there, with three other men, and some of the most powerful weapons in the world...I-I just think you need to take caution. I wouldn't put so much trust into that man."

Netta was silent.

"Just take care of yourself while you're out there...for all our sake." he pleaded.

"Goodbye, Doctor Harper." Netta murmured coldly.

"Right...one hour Netta."

She nodded, and he left.

Netta began gathering her things into her bag. Ray Gun, MP-40, AK-47, and extra ammo for everything. Strapped onto her back was her personal favorite: The ThunderGun.

She walked around, tossing other things into her bag as well. Extra boots, leather gloves, a jacket, dehydrated food, her small medical kit. It wasn't much, but it was all about staying on your feet out there. Using your head and being alert would save your life more than any medical kit would.

Netta's mission was to teleport to the shipwreck where the four actors and their director were stranded. They were low on food, ammunition, and were getting overrun. Once she met up with them, they would teleport to the old space station where, hopefully, Doctor Edward Richtofen and his team would be able to meet her there. Edward had a mission he had to complete, and it was top-secret to everyone but his team mates.

Making sure no one was looking, she also packed a small piece of paper with hers and Edwards handwriting on it. Five months ago, Edward had written on a small piece of paper, joking about Doctor Maxis's serious nature. They had been dissecting a guinea pig that had been tested with 115, and Ludvig kept snapping at them for the tiniest little things.

_I swear, Ludvig is about as stiff as a board. It's a wonder he was once married._

Like a girl in elementary school, she had giggled and written a note back under it.

_I know! He makes me want to just throw something at him._

Edward had laughed quietly.

_I could arrange that._

Netta had actually made her lips bleed that day from biting them so hard, holding back laughter. They had decided that one of them should put a dissected zombie eyeball into his soup someday.

The horrible thing was, Edward had actually done it. No one was able to prove it was him.

In all of Netta's time working for Group 935, she had never seen Ludvig Maxis so angry. Or so green in the face.

What Doctor Richtofen didn't know, was that Netta had actually kept the note.

Smiling at the memory, Netta tucked the piece of paper into her bag.

"Doctor Lopez, the teleporter is ready."

Looking up, Netta heaved her bag over her shoulder and hurried into the main room. The teleporter was now glowing purple. Netta gave a small smile.

Doctor Harper, Professor Jaquelyn Smith, and several other employees hurried into the room, as Netta stepped inside. Despite the warmth of the teleporter, Netta shivered.

"Are you ready, Doctor Lopez?"

Netta nodded. "I'm ready."

Doctor Harper placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful."

She smiled at him. "I will."

"Systems online...coordinates locked in...when you are ready, Doctor Lopez."

Netta took a deep breath, smiling to herself. With a determined look in her eye, Netta pulled the lever. Purple static erupted around her, and then she was gone.


	2. Saving a LIfe For Today

Purple static erupted around Netta once again as was teleported to a barren landscape.

This was where the four actors were stranded, and were quickly becoming overrun with zombies. Netta stepped out of the teleporter as she recalled the S.O.S. message that had been sent to Group 935 hours before her departure.

_Help us...please...we are quickly becoming overrun...supplies low...battery low...our director is one of them now...he tried to kill us...come quickly._

Netta wished that Edward were here with her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, she was a little scared. What if she failed? What if she couldn't reach the actors in time?

She gritted her teeth, not allowing herself to think like that. She was well-trained in this area of combat.

It was _very_ cold outside. A small lake laid to the left of Netta, and snow was gently falling towards the frozen ground. Broken fences and barriers stood to her left, and zombie corpses littered the area.

It was eerily quiet. Grimacing, Netta pulled a black scarf and leather gloves out of her bag and quickly put them on. Despite the cold and where she was, Netta gave a small smile.

_Look at me. A little dark angel going to war against the undead...That would make a great book...I'll have to write something like that one day._

As a young girl, Netta loved to write. Pages and pages of romances and fantasy tales filled her school folders, all coming from her untamed imagination. She preferred the company of a pen and paper rather than that of the girls and boys at school, who would often make fun of her for being so odd and dreamy. Netta remembered getting slapped by her teacher with a ruler for writing stories in arithmetic class. She chuckled at the memory.

She looked around, noticing the abandoned ship laying in the distance like a broken toy. It was a sad, yet unsettling sight.

Clutching her ray gun tightly, Netta saw two ways that she could go. She could walk towards the ship or down the tunnel way. She figured there were more places for her to get cornered if she walked up towards the ship, so she started with the tunnel way.

_As if either way would be safer..._

She cautiously walked through the short tunnel way, but met no zombies. A clearing led to the entrance to a lighthouse, or a short flight of steps down to some cavern beneath her. Running up the steps to the lighthouse, she heaved open the doors. That's when she heard it...the screams and moans of what sounded like a hundred zombies coming from somewhere above the lighthouse.

She cursed under her breath, panic creeping up her body. Netta grabbed the ray gun out of her pocket and sprinted up the lighthouse. Shoving open a door, Netta came to another clearing, high above where she had teleported.

Dozens and dozens of zombies were screaming and shrieking, all of them running after four people who stood out amongst the swarm, shouting and shooting at the running corpses. The horrific sight left Netta standing paralyzed for a moment as she watched what she would later describe as Hell.

Snapping back into reality, Netta quickly pocketed her ray gun and pulled the massive ThunderGun off the strap on her back, knowing this would be her only option. Trying to aim carefully through her building panic, Netta began blasting her way through the swarm, trying not to hit the four actors in the process. Hordes of corpses flew through the air, her ThunderGun doing its job.

She ran out onto the field, dropping the massive gun and pulling out her ray gun. Breathing heavily, she shot down the remaining zombies.

It didn't take very long.

Netta was breathing heavily, her chest tightening up. She never had severe asthma, but it had always been there her whole life. But now, in the frigid temperature, she wish she had her bag with her inhaler.

_Stupid! Why did you leave your medical bag back at the teleporter? Idiot!_

Netta gritted her teeth, cursing herself for not thinking. She took a deep breath and looked around.

The field was deathly still, not a sound from a zombie or a human.

_Oh God, please no...They must still be alive..._

From behind her, Netta heard a loud rasping gasp. She whirled around, and saw a man laying on the ground about six feet from her, twitching and gasping for breath. Netta immediately recognized him as Robert Englund.

Crying out in alarm, Netta ran over to where he was laying and knelt beside him. He was bleeding from his neck and arm, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Robert! Robert, can you hear me? It's Netta! ...Robert, answer me, please..." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

A groan escaped him, but he didn't open his eyes. His face was screwed up in a grimace, and he continued to shake. Netta had to get him back to the teleporter immediately, or he was certain to die where he laid.

Taking a deep breath, Netta half-lifted-half-dragged him across the field and towards the lighthouse. He was heavy, but Netta managed to pull him across the field and into the lighthouse. Getting him down the winding staircase would be the hard part.

It took almost an hour, but Netta was finally able to heave the badly injured actor into the teleporter. She was breathing heavily and her limbs ached. But Robert was still alive.

Swallowing hard through heavy gasps, Netta managed to punch in the coordinates to the old space station. Purple static erupted around the two, and then they were gone, leaving the ship behind them and whatever horrors it held.


End file.
